Harder to breathe
by Lord Tubbrittana
Summary: Who knew a simple favor at a party could change their friendship? Certainly not Brittany.


The blonde moved along to the beat like she had been dancing to this song for months for a competition and had not just heard this song now and decided it was fun to dance to. She didn't know the name of the song, or even the band, but it seemed to call out to her on the floor and before she knew it, she was in the middle of the crowd, moving in a way that looked like the song was playing for her. The alcohol in her system could be gone and she'd still be dancing the night away. It was one of the things she truly loved to do.

A tap on her shoulder pulls her out of her trance as her head whips around to the stranger. Her eyes are slightly hazy with confusion as she concentrates on the face; but the confusion disappears the instant she meets the familiar eyes and smile of her best friend, Santana Lopez. Brittany smiles back and giggles.

"_Santanaaa!_" The blonde drawls out her name sloppily as she wraps her arms around the brunette. The Latina chuckles at first before she tries to wriggle out of the blonde's hug when she feels her damp skin.

"_Britt_, you're all sweaty," Santana scrunches her nose in disgust but Brittany sees the laugh she's trying to hold back and hugs her even tighter.

"Brittany!" The brunette squeals as the girl lifts her off the floors and spins her around, "Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!"

The blonde complies with her orders and sets her down gently. She chuckles when she sees Santana stumbling backwards and the blonde quickly grabs the sides of her biceps, holding her friend in a firm grip as she nearly bumps into the people behind her; luckily they didn't seem to notice them.

"Gotcha'," Brittany smiles and drops her hands when she's sure her best friend is able to stand without any assistance. Santana looks at her own outfit in slight disgust.

"Great, now I'm going to smell like your sweat all night. Thank you," She says a little too happily and Brittany knows she's doing that thing she always does. Was it Sarcamism? Sarcasic? Something with an S...

"I think it smells great on you," Brittany states and receives a chuckle from the brunette.

"Britt, I don't think that's much of a compliment." She replies but her chuckles quickly die down when her blonde friend suddenly leans forward and stops her lips near her ear; the sudden action catches Santana by surprise and her body tenses. But the brunette mentally kicks herself a moment later when she feels the blonde sniffing her hair. The alcohol really did make her jumpier than usual.

"Well, you still smell nice," Brittany remarks as she leans away, unaware of the no-longer playful look on the brunette, "like a bunch of flowers and sexy," she adds. She thought Santana smelled really good, like, every day, even after Cheerios practice. But her favourite Santana smell was when she just got out of the showers, all fresh and smelling like Lavenders in spring. Sometimes, she would pretend to be asleep at their sleepovers so she could smell Santana's hair when they spooned.

The comment instantly makes the brunette smile as she meets the playful yet honest eyes of her best friend.

"I smell like flowers and _sexy_?" She questions, raising a brow.

"Yeah, sexy flowers!" Brittany exclaims as she grabs Santana and buries her face in the brunette's hair.

"Okay, stop sniffing me!" Santana half-heartedly demands and giggles when the blonde's nose brushes past the sensitive spot behind her ear, "People are looking," She adds but continues to giggle as Brittany's face assaults her hair.

"So?" The blonde replies but pulls her head back to look at her friend.

"You're so weird Britt," The brunette shakes her head as she says this. Brittany knows she doesn't mean the _bad_ kind of weird, so she just smiles.

"Dance with me?"

"Only if you stop smelling me." Brittany chuckles at Santana's condition but doesn't give a reply as she pulls her friend into a twirl. It isn't long before they fall into familiar comfort as the two have fun, dancing and giggling for no reason and getting lost in each other's company as an hour effortlessly passes by. They only stop when Santana wants another drink.

"It's alright," The blonde shakes her head at the questioning brown eyes, "I'll just go to the restroom while you get it. I really need to pee!" She figures she might as well go now and get a drink with Santana afterwards instead of drinking now and killing her bladder. The brunette gives a nod.

"Okay, meet me by the couch?"

Brittany gives a nod, turns around, and squeezes her way out of the crowd as she heads toward the stairs. She doesn't notice she's lost until she's upstairs and wondering where the bathroom is, looking down the dark hallway with multiple rooms in slight worry. She debates whether to hold it until they get to Santana's house but decides to take quick peeks through the rooms instead. She opens the first door to her left and mumbles a quick apology when she finds it _clearly_ taken. She almost gives up on the fourth time until she finds an unoccupied room with a toilet and tiles. She sighs in relief and quickly locks the door to do her business. When she finishes, she washes up and then heads back downstairs in search for her friend.

She smiles the instant her eyes land on the Latina who was sitting on a couch talking with Noah Puckerman, a mohawked guy Santana had had her eyes on for a few weeks. He had recently landed a spot in the football team and was now deemed as the hottest guy in school, and Santana said he was exactly the guy she needed to bring her to the top. Because of that, Brittany feels glad for her best friend, who was now talking to the guy she had been wanting for nearly a month, and people hardly got the one they wanted.

The blonde was about to head back to dancing so she could leave her best friend alone but eyes of said friend spotted her and was now calling her over before she could even bat an eyelid. Brittany's a little confused by her actions but makes her way to her nonetheless. The blonde looks at Puck, who was having a small conversation with another jock next to them, and throws a questioning glance at Santana as she takes a seat beside her; she gives Brittany an apologetic look.

"What's wrong?" Brittany questions with concern as she puts a comforting hand on the brunette's knee. Her best friend looks a bit uncomfortable at the gesture and shakes off the blonde's hand. Brittany's even more confused by this and a little scared.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her mind is trying to remember everything she did for the past year that could've upset her best friend but she comes up with nothing.

"No!" Santana exclaims, throwing her a reassuring look that told her she wasn't upset with Brittany, though after a few seconds the look is replaced with a nervous one as she looks down at her own hands. "I just wanted to ask you a little favor."

"Sure, what is it?" The blonde asks without any second thoughts. She'd do anything for her best friend and so would Santana for her. The Latina looks so nervous and speaks so lowly that Brittany has to lean closer as she strains to catch her words. Despite the alcohol in her system and the noises from everyone around them, she hears the question clearly.

"Can you just... make out with me while Puck watches?"

The blonde immediately leans away and looks at Santana wide-eyed.

"I... b... _What_?" Her brain can't come up with anything more than a syllable right now. The question completely caught her off-guard.

"He said that girls making out was super hot so I told him we make out all the time and... he just wants to see," The brunette added that last part in a tone like it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Santana, why would you say that? We don't make out. We've never even kissed before," Just having the words "_we_" and "_kiss_" in the same sentence felt weird. They only kissed on the cheek and that was it. The thought of actual lip-to-lip contact was so weird and had never crossed her mind until _now_.

"I know, but I just want to impress him really, really badly." Brittany watched as the panic grew on her best friend's face and she couldn't help but feel like she was the cause of it, even though she knew Santana put herself in this situation. And instinctively, she wanted to make her feel better.

The blonde considered about Santana's favor, and then looked at her best friend's soft-looking, full lips, and then considered about it some more. The thought of kissing her best friend didn't seem so bad now that she thought about it... She was just freaking out because the subject was brought up so abruptly... and by _Santana_, who from what she knew, never took interest in girls in any way that was suggestive. So to have Santana beg to make out with her out of nowhere shocked her.

After another desperate look from Santana, Brittany gives a small smile and nods, "Okay."

"Thank you!" Santana squeals as she engulfs the blonde in a hug which is reciprocated.

"Whoa, girls. Don't start without me." Brittany opens her eyes as they break apart from the hug and instantly sees Puck leaning against the wall next to them, watching them with a lot of interest.

"Please, don't stop." Brittany instantly hates Puck for making Santana do something she didn't even want. But before the blonde can throw a glare, she's pulled out of her angry thoughts when she feels a hand softly wrap around the back of her neck. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees it's Santana's and thoughts of punching Puck flood out of her mind.

Her heart starts beating fast when she meets the dark eyes of her best friend; eyes clouded from alcohol but with a touch of fear and suddenly, Brittany can feel how tense her own body is, and it surprises her. She's never felt like this in all her kisses, like she was lost and didn't know the first thing about kissing, which was really silly considering her years of experience. The blonde thinks that kissing your best friend, who you have no romantic feelings for, must've been the reason why she feels so tense.

Hesitant eyes glance back and forth between full rosy lips and coffee eyes. _You can do this. It won't even have to be long at all_. And with that mindset, her body gradually relaxes and her eyes instinctively flutter shut when she feels hot breath against her lips, the heat from Santana's lips mere inches from hers. She doesn't notice her breathing coming out hitched, but when she feels a familiar ache beneath her belly; she realizes for the first time just how horny she is and she hopes to God that Santana never finds out. _Damn the alcohol_.

Wanting to get this over with, Brittany licks her suddenly dried lips and brings their mouths together, closing the short distance between them.

And it feels _amazing_.

She knew Santana was a good kisser from all the rumours but she didn't know she was _this_ good. She was already better than all the guys and girls Brittany's kissed and now the blonde feels a little jealous of the lucky guys Santana went after. They had a great kisser for a girlfriend and the blonde wished she had a boyfriend who could kiss like Santana.

The tan hand that was wrapped around the back of Brittany's neck moves up and threads her fingers through her blonde hair as their mouths move impossibly closer together. The blonde can't help but let out a low moan at the action as the ache beneath her belly goes straight between her legs. She always thought Santana was hot but now, she was like... _hotter_; so much hotter than the pepper that got Suzy hospitalized.

Brittany's too focused on the feel of Santana's lips that she doesn't even notice her hand sliding up Santana's slender waist and squeezing her boob. Her eyes widen at what she's just done and she pulls away when she hears Santana gasp. She feels her face burning as she stutters, not meeting the suddenly darkened eyes that were burning a hole into her face.

Why_ did I do that?_

"S-s-sorry..." She splutters out but before she could excuse herself and hide, the room around them erupts in cheers. Well, the males made up the cheerers while their girlfriends glared at them. Brittany looks around with wide eyes at the response (even Puck's jaw was on the floor) and her eyes get even bigger when she feels a hand taking hers and placing it back on its previous place. The blonde glances down to see Santana's hand on hers, resting on Santana's boob. She looks at Santana with confusion but her friend just smirks and Brittany could've sworn her coffee eyes got a shade darker. Before she knows it, full lips are back on hers.

And she's kissing back.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
